Ra'Kusil
Ra'Kusil is a cathay Undead in Epoch of Murk. He has joined the group who's task is to defeat the Immortals. Early Life At age of 15, he along with many of his people became victim of a slavery racket. They were captured by Bosmer Bandits from their village on Valenwood-Elsweyr border and taken to Morrowind through a portal, evading the Empire. While traveling in Morrowind, the warriors of his tribe got an opportunity to escape. They took the opportunity and made their attempt to escape, killing the all Bosmer Bandits while doing so. But they took some causalities as well. Some were old, some were too young, leaving Kusil the only one capable of leading the group back to their home. No one from his tribe knew how to use the portal from where they had come, and hence their only option was to travel back on foot. A journey which many could not complete. Some of them could not survive the path. Some settled at different locations of the path. Others followed their young leader. After a 2 year long journey of hiding, fighting and running, when they reached their village, they found it to be occupied by a new tribe. The tribe leader Ri'Shair praised Kusil, but refused to hand over the land. Instead Ra'Shair offered him to move to another village away from the border. In everyone's agreement, Kusil accepted the offer. People who were alive because of him started calling him Ra'Kusil. After few months, when Ra'Kusil visited his old village, he found high elves constructing a fort. It came to light that Ri'Shair had sold the land to The Third Aldmeri Dominion for the specific strategic location. Ra'Kusil revolted against Ri'Shair, but was easily defeated and exiled into Skyrim. In Skyrim, he was taken in by S'Kir, an old Khajiit who had settled down while their return from Morrowind. In the following years S'Kir had a significant influence on Ra'Kusil and was able to reshape his nature. S'Kir had experienced the stereotype against the Khajiit race in Skyrim. Hence he took real care that Ra'Kusil was on the path of becoming a warrior instead of thief. He also taught him to use a bow. He had given up the thought of returning to Elsweyr. After the death of the old Khajiit, Ra'Kusil started adventuring in Reach, never forgetting his teachings. But as an adventurer, he developed a habit taking up everything that he found and sell it. He soon became money minded. He was a capable warrior, but driven by wealth and no other specific goal in his life. Death He had been in company of bad people, and by their experience, he preferred to venture alone. One such adventure, he got attacked by a pack of five wolves. He was able to kill them all, but suffered fatal injuries. At his final moments, he regretted venturing alone and prayed his gods to spare his life. Equipment and powers *Ra'Kusil is a capable warrior. He had mastered his hand to hand combat skills at an early age. He could disarm his enemies, forcing them to fight with hands. *He wears heavy thick gauntlets made of orcish metal. They never worked exactly like a shield or buckler, but have saved his life quite a no. of times. *He wears light armor. Nothing specific, whatever comforts him most. *He also knows how to use a bow, but was never an expert. In the events of EoM IV, to his own surprise, he finds himself quite skilled. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Khajiit Category:Adventurers Category:Undead (Epoch of Murk)